New World
by Scattered Bouquet
Summary: The Bleach gang get pulled into the Naruto world, What could possibly go wrong? Not good at summaries sorry, but give it a chance its my first fic. Rating could go up in later chapters. Being Re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This is my first story so im not too sure where its going, I would love to hear what you think and all ideas are welcome =D**

**Thanks, I hope you like it.**

**X**

The winter war was over and Aizen locked away, never to be seen again. The clean up of karakura town was just about done with. Ichigo found him self some what at a loss. There was no enemy to defeat, except for hollows but they were now few and far between. Despite having always wanted a normal life the orange haired teen was bored.

He had caught up at school so he no longer had that to distract him self with, he sighed to him self as he got home and headed to his room. He would do some homework before dinner as was now his routine, ordinary yes but . . . boring.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office facing her across her desk, they had been summoned for a mission.

"So where are we going Grandma?" Questioned Naruto, causing the Hokage's eye to twitch, she hated being called that!

"There have been reports of a strange energy force in a cave 20 miles from here, I want team Kakashi to go and check it out and report back what you find, if anything" "Your to leave immediately"

"Hai!" was heard from three of the four team members, the fourth . . .

"Wait, is this a recon?" Asked Naruto

"Yes" Tsunade replied shortly.

"But I'm in the middle of training!" Naruto protested loudly "can't you send a genin team?"

"Naruto!" was yelled by Sakura along with her cracking her knuckles in warning to the blonde. Said ninja cringed and inched away from the pink haired girl. Not wanting to get beaten to a pulp he huffed out "fine" and crossed his arms turning away to sulk.

"Good, your dismissed" the Hokage said, the four ninja then left, after she had told them where they were going exactly.

They had been jumping through the trees for an hour in silence, as Naruto was still sulking. He wanted to be training for his new jutsu not going on some sucky recon mission dammit!

His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi saying "were here" They were over looking a small water fall in a clearing.

"The cave where the reported energy came from is behind that water fall" the copy nin explained.

"So what the hell are we waiting for? Lets go and check it out!" exclaimed the blonde rushing forward, forcing his team mates to follow him. All four were now standing in front of the water fall, Sakura cursing the blonde, "what? It's not like there was anyone around" he said to her.

"I suppose... but you still shouldn't rush off on your own!"

"You don't have to worry about me Sakura" Naruto grinned back

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A bunch of clones appeared then at the blonds command, the clones then proceeded to stop the flow of water using his new training, so then they could all pass without getting soaked. "Very good Naruto" Kakashi said as he went through, causing Naruto to give a cheesy grin, which was wiped off when Sai said "thank you dickless" causing Sakura to chuckle from behind her hand. Naruto growled under his breath at Sai.

They searched the cave for a while, it was much bigger than you would expect. Eventually they came to a gigantic cavern with a massive lake in the middle. "Wow! It's massive!" said an excited Naruto.

Right in the middle of the lake was a rock island which was emitting a yellow glow. "You think that's the source of the energy Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked "I guess so but I don't feel anything" he replied.

"Ok gang spread out well approach from all sides, no need to be careless now" Kakashi said.

They spread out a slowly walked to wards the island on the water, they got closer and closer and nothing happened until finally they were on the island. They could now see the source of the light, it was what looked like a rip or a crack in the rock and the light was coming from inside.

"I still don't feel anything" Kakashi said "me neither" said Sakura frowning at the tear.

"Maybe it's broken" Naruto commented, he then proceeded to be incredibly thick as he was want to do. And he stuck his hand into the light before any of them could stop him.

"Naruto!" was exclaimed from all of them. At first nothing happened, "see guys no- !" The blonde started to say then was interrupted by a pain going through his arm and the alarming sensation of his charka being sucked out of his body. "ahhhhh!" he screamed trying to pull his arm back, then it got worse as the chakra of the nine tailed fox started to be drawn out too. He could feel his body changing as the demons chakra flowed through him, whisker marks getting deeper and teeth getting longer. Just then Sakura grabbed him by the back of his jacket and heaved with all of the monstrous strength. There was a moment where every thing seemed suspended, but then she managed to pull him free, sending him flying into the cave wall. She was getting ready to yell at him when there was a noise from the crack, when they turned around it was to see the crack getting bigger and bigger.

They all leaped away from the now fissure and stood on the walls watching to se what would happen.

"Umm guys ... maybe we should get out of here" said Sakura but it was too late. There was a blinding flash of light then a rumble from the crack then an explosion of energy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was another peaceful day in karakura town. The substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki was on his way to the park to meet up with some of his friends, they were going to have a picnic as per Inoue's request as the weather was being so nice lately, and as she put it, it would be a shame to waste it.

It was a good idea Ichigo thought to him self the only problem was Orihime's cooking, it was the worst he had ever tasted. When he got there almost everyone had arrived Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Renji.

"Hey" he greeted them giving a quick wave. Just then Rukia turned up with Toushiro in tow looking none to happy about it.

He had been bugged by Rukia to come along as it was his last day before he had to go back to the soul society. I might as well take a break he thought to himself, I have nothing better to do besides avoid that creepy shop keeper.

They all got settled on the blankets spread out on the grass, but before they could start eating, or in most cases look like they were while hiding the food to avoid hurting Orihime feelings. They all felt a pulse of energy that wasn't spirit pressure coming from the woods behind them. It was hot and oppressive and hade them all give a slight shiver of fear as it was so malevolent.

"What is that?" Orihime asked in a whisper

"No idea, I've never felt anything like it, but its defiantly not a hollow" Renji answered her.

"Think we should take a look?" Ichigo asked the group at large.

"Of course Kurosaki" Toushiro commented

"**this is a bad idea king, that feels like a demon"** a distorted voice sounded in Ichigos head "_shut up!" _he answered his hollow annoyed, he was always butting in at the wrong time.

"**che, fine"** then he was silent fading to the back of Ichigos mind where he was supposed to stay.

The group had been walking through the trees while this was happening and now they were almost to the place where to energy had come from.

They came to a small clearing which had in the middle of it a rip in the air, kind of like the ones the hollows used but instead of blackness, coming form this one was a yellow light. Before anyone could start to guess what it was or where it went the rip started to get wider with a ripping and oddly a cracking sound.

"what the-" Started Ichigo, but before he could finish something resembling an arm shot out of the rip and grabbed onto the orange head around his torso. He managed to get one arm free and grabbed onto Renjis' arm who was closest, he gripped Ichigos arm back. But the arm thing started to pull them toward the rip. Everyone then took hold of either Ichigo or someone attached to Ichigo, but the arm was proving too strong for all of them.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled to the others.

"What?" Renji growled back

"Let go, there's no point us all getting pulled in, its only got hold of me, so let go!"

"No way Ichigo!"

Before anything more could be said the arm gave one colossal pull and they were all pulled off there feet and into the rip.

"Everyone hold on to each other!" Toushiro barked at them. Not that he needed to no one had any intention of letting go. And then they were falling and falling, surrounded by the yellow light, then as one they all passed out.

Still falling.

**x**

**Well thats chapter one, Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter two hope you all like it**

**I dont own naruto or bleach this is just for fun.**

**would be great to hear what you think, i got a great response last time thank you, also im not sure if im going to do any pairings any requests?**

**x**

The four ninja shielded their eyes from the light, there was a boom a pulse of more energy and then the light faded enough for to look back at the crack. Just in time to see seven figures come flying out of the fissure. The figures went up then came back down and landed in the water, where they then started to sink.

"There un-conscious! Get them!" yelled Sakura, she realised chakra so she could dive into the water below. Naruto made three shadow clones and also dove into the water after the figures, leaving the last two for Kakashi and Sai.

They each pulled their person out of the water and then carried them to the shore.

"Where do you think they came from?" asked Naruto looking at the forms.

"We'll worry about it later, lets just get out of here for now" Kakashi said. Which they all did and quickly. Once outside they laid the people down so Sakura could check them over.

"As far as I can tell there ok apart from being un-conscious" she said to her team.

"Ok, lets get them back to the village we can question them when they wake up" said Kakashi. They then picked up there previous charges, Kakashi a large male with brown hair and dark skin, Sai had a male of average height dark hair and glasses, Sakura had a long haired strawberry blonde girl and Naruto had the rest. Consisting of a short black haired girl a another short one this time male with white hair and two men one with black tattoos and long red hair and the other had short orange hair.

Naruto couldn't believe it, orange hair! His favourite colour, he would have to ask him how he got it to look like that when he woke up.

"Hey Sakura, have you seen this guy? He has orange hair!" he grinned at the pink haired girl, she just rolled her eyes at him and carried on jumping through the trees.

They made it back to the village in good time just as it was getting dark, and took their charges to the hospital. Tsunade was called to check them over and they filled her in on what happened while she did so. They were all placed in the same room to avoid any panicking when they woke up.

"They seem fine physically, but I can't feel any chakra from any of them"

"Maybe they just ran out, we don't know what happened to them" Naruto put in. "no there would be a trace of it, it's like they never had any at all" the Hokage told them.

"Well what does that mean?" the blonde questioned

"nothing until they wake up and we can get some answers" the Hokage said, she carried on to say "I'm giving team Kakashi responsibility over them since you brought them in, tell me as soon as they wake up" with that said she left.

"Ok guys, I'll be back in the morning you on the other hand have to stay here and watch our guests" Kakashi said to them, and before they could reply he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Aw jeez, this sucks, I want to get some ramen" Naruto said

"Well you'll just have to suck it up, and you can take first watch" Sakura said to him cracking her knuckles daring him to protest.

"Ok ok ok, no need to hit me Sakura" he replied to her quickly moving away from the violent girl. He sat in a chair by the wall next to the orange headed guys bed and settled him self in for a long boring night. And boring it was none of the figures so much as twitched all night long.

It was morning by the time the first one stirred, it was the small white haired boy. He gave a soft quiet groan that alerted them that he was waking. They rushed over to the bed just as he opened his eyes. Bright teal gazed at the ceiling for a second before he tried to sit up and get a better look at where he was.

"Hey take it easy, you've been out of it for quite a while" Sakura said to him softly

"I'm fine, where am I?" he said taking in his unfamiliar surroundings and the strange people around his bed.

"Your in the hospital of the hidden leaf village" Sakura told him

"Where is everyone else? Are they ok?" he asked her

"Yes there ok still asleep though, your the first one to wake up" she replied, moving out of the way so he could see the others.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, he remembered everything that had happened but he did have a massive headache.

"About half a day as far as I can tell, I don't know when you lost consciousness, your physically fine though"

Before they could get any further another body started to stir, it was the tall red head man.

"Ergh! What the hell" he groaned and sat up to take a look at where he was, last he remembered he was falling and now he was in a bed, well at least I'm not dead, he thought to him self. Before Sakura could see to him others started to stir too. Rukia and Ishida, then Chad and Orihime. Ichigo however slumbered on for nearly another hour.

Then he started to stir and then sat straight up exclaiming "evil squirrel!"

...

Silence descended on the room, all looking at the orange head like he had grown another head. A loud sigh was heard then Ishida spoke up "don't worry, that is normal for him" while pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hearing the familiar voice brought Ichigo back to reality, and he looked around the room at the people gathered looking at him.

"Umm hi guys" he said nervously to them not knowing why they were looking at him like that, then he remembered everything that had happened.

"Hey! Where the hell are we?" he loudly asked

"Glad to see you've caught up berry" Renji snickered at him

"Wh- hey, shut up pineapple!" Ichigo hollered back

Before the red head could get back at him though the door opened and two women walked in.

"Lady Hokage" Sakura greeted, glad she had got the message she sent while waiting for the orange head to wake up.

"Sakura, is every thing ok in here?"

"Yes mam, there all awake now"

"Good, my name is Tsunade I'm the leader of this village, I would like to talk with you about how you came to be here, we can do it here or in my office" she addressed the new comers.

"We are not injured, your office would be fine, I for one would like to get out of the hospital" Toushiro answered her, she looked surprised that the youngest had answered and with such authority. A fact that was not lost on the small captain causing his eye to twitch, but he refrained from commentating as he would have done back home.

"Very well follow me" with that said she turned and left the hospital room. Toushiro following behind her then Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad and then Ichigo. The ninja were bringing up the rear silently, well apart from Naruto that is, he was complaining about being hungry, but a swift knock on the head and a hissed "be quiet" from Sakura shut him up pretty quickly.

Causing Ichigo who had witnessed the whole thing to snigger quietly under his breath, he wasn't stupid enough to laugh in their face what ever his friends thought. They soon came to a large building with a red roof it looked to be the biggest in the village from what they had seen of it anyway.

The large group filed into the office after the blonde Hokage. She sat behind the large desk in the office her assistant Shizune standing behind her. Toushiro, Rukia and Renji stood in a line directly in front of the desk while the others stood behind them in a loose cluster not entirely sure what do to with them selves, the three ninja stood them selves along one of the walls and leaned against it looking casual but keeping a close eye on the strangers.

Again this was not missed by the white haired captain, they have been trained for fighting he thought to him self, but why?

His thoughts were ended by the Hokage as she began to speak and he gave her his full attention, it was the time for questions and answers. And he would have to be careful about what he revealed.

"As you know I am the Hokage of this village, it is my duty to ensure its safety, now I don't know who you are or where your from I require some answers from you before we can trust you, if we find you to be an enemy or you refuse to co-operate you will be locked away, do you understand?"

It's like there used to war thought the captain and said "we understand and accept"

Again the Hokage was surprised to be answered by the small boy, even more surprised that their group seemed to find this normal and were following his lead.

"Good, lets start with names shall we?" Tsunade asked them.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, call me Hitsugaya"

"Kuchiki Rukia"

"Abarai Renji"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Inoue Orihime"

"Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls me Chad"

"Ishida Uryuu"

"Good, this is Shizune and they are Sakura, Naruto and Sai"

With the introductions over they Hokage asked

"How did you come to be here?"

And so Toushiro explained about the rip they had found and how they had been dragged into it, and that they fought evil spirits where they were from which is why they were able to feel its presence, going into as little detail as possible but giving them enough so they would trust them.

Hearing this, the Hokage explained what had happened here and that it appeared that they had come out the other side of the same rip. How it had been created though was a mystery. She also explained about the village and ninja and also about the nations, again keeping things brief but giving them enough so they knew what was going on.

It was decided that team Kakashi would look into the rip along with them and try and find a way of getting them back home. Until them they were welcome to stay in the village.

Thank you that is most generous, but we would like to earn our keep while we are here, is there a way for us to do this?" questioned Toushiro, much to Renjis' displeasure, up until then he had been looking forward to being able to relax and take a break while that were here, no chance of that now though the captain seemed determined to keep them all working.

The Hokage thought on it for a moment looking them all over with a firm eye then said

"we can test your abilities to see how they match up with ours and depending on how well you do, you can do missions around the village or run errands for me, I don't want you leaving the village if it can be helped not on your own at least. If necessary we can give you some training but you will have to sort that out with team Kakashi"

"That would be fine, one thing I do not understand though, you say this team Kakashi saved us?"

"That's right yes"

"And there are four of them?

"Yes" the Hokage couldn't see where he was going with this until his next question.

"How is that possible? We are seven in number" this had been bothering the captain since it had come to light, either they were stronger than they looked or something else was going on.

Before the Hokage could answer Naruto piped up

"That was me! I pulled four of you out using my clones" he said with a big grin jabbing him self in the chest with his thumb.

Toushiro was surprised it was the blond boy. He seemed like an idiot after all if his whining was anything to go by. But instead of commentating he simply asked.

"What is a clone?"

"Oh its my awesome jutsu! Look!"

"Naru-" Sakura started but the blonde had already started

"Shadow clone jutsu!" three clones appeared, this instantly put the group on alert never having seen such a thing, and they took up defensive positions.

"Naruto!"

This was again from Sakura "get rid of them, you've freaked out our guests you dummy!"

Only then noticing the tense looking people Naruto cancelled the jutsu saying

"Oops, err sorry" rubbing the back of his head

"How can you do that?" asked Ichigo, I wonder how many he can make.

"That can all wait until tomorrow when you're not in my office, for not ill just tell you it's a ninja art" the Hokage interrupted.

"Aww grandma" Naruto grumbled

She ignored the blonde and said, "for now Naruto, Sakura and Sai will show you around the village, and find you somewhere to stay while your here, you got that you three?"

"Yes mam, leave it to us" Sakura answered immediately

"Good your dismissed"

"Woo! Bye grandma!" was heard from a yellow and orange blur that streaked out of the office.

"Naruto get back here!" the pink haired girl yelled after the blonde but all she heard was a faint "ramen!"

She sighed she should have guessed that was where he would be going, as she thought about it she realised that she was hungry too so she guessed their guests would be too, so she turned to them and asked

"Are you guys hungry?" she got firm nods and some yeses in reply.

"Ok follow me and we'll get and get some ramen" she gave them a sweet smile. But inner Sakura was going spare at the blonde for ditching them, how dare he! When she got hold of him so help her she would beat him!

They were making their way through the village when three forms leaped over the street they were on from rooftop to rooftop, they all tensed as they passed over, Sakura and Sai didn't seem to notice however, so the group shared some looks and carried on walking, maybe that was normal around here. It was then that they arrived at the ramen store where they found Naruto to be the only customer, and already on his third bowl.

He was just about to put another mouth full in his mouth when he was stopped by Sakura smacking him on the back of the head, sending his face crashing into the table below.

"Naruto! How dare you ditch us, your paying for the ramen to make up for it!" she growled at him

"Aw Sakura no fair, I was starving!" moaned the blonde checking his face to make sure nothing was broken this time.

"No harm done, were all together now right" Ichigo interrupted, he felt he had to save the blonde from the highly violent girl, having suffered abuse from Rukia he knew what the boy was going through. Naruto quickly nodded and said

"Yea see Sakura, no harm done, let eat some ramen!"

She sighed and said "fine" and sat down at the counter too. The rest of the group followed suit.

"hey old man, ramen all around" Naruto called to the man behind the counter, soon enough they were all served with a bowl of ramen which they all dug into gratefully, when they were finished Sai spoke for the first time.

"We are required to find them somewhere to stay"

"Oh yes that's right, well we can each have one stay with us but what about the other four?" Sakura asked

"Well what about Kakashi-sensei and captain Yamato, cant they take someone in, there in this team too" asked Naruto

"Well if you can find them you can ask them" Sakura replied

"For now well just have to see who we can find and hope they will help us" she continued. With that she got up and the group followed her while Naruto settled the bill, apologising to his foggy purse for making him so skinny. This earned him a mixture of amused and confused looks from the new comers and an eye roll from Sakura.

And so they set off into the village to find someone for their guests to stay with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3, I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**This chapter gave me such a headache I'm not sure I'm bringing their personalities across very well =/ would love to hear what you think and any pointers would be appreciated. Thanks muchly buy for now! =]**

**X**

The group of 3 ninja 3 soul reapers substitute soul reaper 2 humans and 1 Quincy left the ramen store after the pink haired girl. They had only gotten down the street a few yards when with a poof of smoke a man with half of his face covered and insane silver hair appeared in front of them.

"Gah! What the hell!" Ichigo exclaimed as he had appeared right in front of him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" the man replied in a lazy voice

"Kakashi-sensei! Just in time, we need you to house one of our guests it's our team's job to look after them" Sakura spoke to the man before Ichigo could get a reply out.

"Err, well I don't think they want to stay with ..."

"It's our job sensei, we all are, and as you said before were equals now so you should do your fair share" the pink haired girl cut him off giving the man a very hard look.

"Um oh all right then" he sighed in defeat hanging his head, "who will be staying with me?"

"Good, well that hasn't been decided yet we still need to find 3 more people to house someone for us" Sakura answered him

"ok well I think I can help with that, I believe team Gai just got back from their mission not 10 minutes ago, if were quick we can catch them" he said this in an even tone, but in his mind he was thinking that if he had to do this then Gai and his team could too!

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled and sped off in the direction of the Hokage tower but not before leaping into the air and landing on the nearest roof, Sakura and Sai following him forgetting that their guests couldn't follow them, (except Ishida but he wasn't about to let them see what he could do just yet) luckily Kakashi stayed behind. He was amused by the faces of the new people staring dumbly after the other 3, well most of them were Ishida didn't look impressed and Toushiro was looking at Kakashi expectantly. Realising this he spoke up, slightly un-nerved by the kids' cold hard stare.

"If you would follow me, ill take you back to the Hokage tower where they are headed to"

This snapped the others out of their trance, and they all set off at an even paced run firmly on the ground. It wasn't long before they got back to the tower. Upon arriving they instantly spotted the Naruto bright visage and along with him the other two. In front of them were a group of four people, a brown haired girl with her hair in buns and a giant scroll on her back, a man with very long brown hair and pale clothes, and the other two who were dressed exactly the same, a green spandex suit orange leg warmers and dark green jackets, they even had the same bowl hair cut. When they got to within hearing range the younger of the two lookalikes was saying,

"Of course I will help you in your hour of need, it would be un-youthful not too!"

Followed by the older "dam right Lee, we couldn't leave them to the streets now could we"

"No Gai-sensei we could not!"

The group then noticed Kakashi and the new comers

"Ah this must be them now! Hello I am Rock Lee and I am very pleased to meet you!" Lee waved to them all, he got a few small smiles and some nervous waves back. Orihime was the only one to say hi back with a large smile, it would be rude not to when he was being so friendly to them.

"Right now that were all here, shall we sort out the living arrangements" Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Ichigo can stay with me!" Naruto exclaimed. Causing Ichigo to look alarmed, that guy is way to hyper I don't want to stay with him! But he reminded him self that they were guests here and he should be grateful to get somewhere to stay at all, so he just said

"Err, yea thanks" causing Naruto to grin so wide it looked it might split his face.

"Right well that's one sorted, any one else want to volunteer?" Kakashi spoke up.

"Well Orihime can stay with me, and I think Rukia should stay with Tenten if she doesn't mind?" this came from Sakura directing the last part of her sentence at the girl in question.

"No I don't mind, but who is Rukia?"

"That's me" Rukia said stepping forward so the girl could see her.

"Hi I'm Tenten, nice to meet you" she greeted the small girl, not really sure what else to say the situation had been kind of sprung on them.

"Ok so who's next?" asked Gai giving a huge smile to the crowd. There was no response, Neji was hoping to be over looked there was no way he was having a stranger stay with him, and he would have to get permission from the clan leader anyway. Before the silence could continue there was a small huff and then a voice started to speak.

"Abarai you are to stay with Gai, Chad I suggest you to stay with Sai as you are both silent, I will stay with Kakashi and that leaves Ishida to stay with Lee, has anyone got any problems with these arrangements?" Toushiro spoke, if someone didn't get this sorted now they would be here all day. Plus he wanted to stay with the team leader so he could spy… no discreetly gather information from him.

"No sir, no problems" replied Renji. There was a grunt from Chad but it didn't sound displeased so he took that to mean he was fine with it. Ishida simply pushed his glasses up his nose and said

"It's fine"

Kakashi was a bit none-plused about what just happened, did that man Abarai just call him sir? Also he had invited him self into my home and there's no way I can say no. He snapped out of his thoughts he would go back to them later, and spoke to the group.

"Well now that that's all settled for us, I suggest we show our respective new guests around the village and then to where they will be staying, we can all meet up again tomorrow morning at the training grounds, is that alright with everyone?"

There was murmured agreement from every one, and so they then all said quick goodbyes to each other and split up to follow their hosts. Apart from Neji who gratefully just went home.

**With Rukia and Tenten.**

"So what have you been told about us?" Rukia asked the girl, she thought it would be wise to check so she didn't let anything slip she wasn't supposed to she just hoped the others had the same sense.

"Oh, the Hokage told us all about you and where your from, she's telling all higher level teams with the order that the information isn't to leave the village"

"Oh well that's good then, saves me explaining" she smiled at the girl, she had a feeling they would get on very well.

"So is your sensei always sooo ..." she let the question trail off not quite sure how to finish.

"Err yea... I feel sorry for your red haired friend, Gai might just drive him crazy, the one staying with Lee might too for that matter" Tenten replied giving a nervous laugh.

"Renji can handle it, as for Ishida who's staying with Lee it might be the other way around, he takes a bit of work getting used to"

"Well Lees a master of hard work and nothing can get him down for long at all" Tenten told Rukia. "Well that's good"

**Renji and Gai.**

Right now Renji wished he could be anywhere but with this guy, he was too… Happy. And he wouldn't stop smiling, the man was talking non stop as they walked through the village, mostly about how Kakashi was his rival or something. The red head had stopped listing a long time ago now when he realised he wasn't saying any thing important. It was just drivel about challenges he had won and lost to said man. He even told Renji about the time he did 500 laps around the village on his hands, this guy was nuts! And Renji has to stay with him for how long?

Right now he would even be glad to see Kenpachi he was an insane he could deal with. Eventually they came to Gai's house.

"Well here we are Renji home sweet home" Gai said happily, he was quite excited about having a house guest it had been a long time since he had anyone stay with him. It would be a new challenge!

**Chad and Sai.**

A house guest, what did you do with a house guest. Sai had no idea he had never had anyone stay at his home with him and he hadn't read about it in any of his books. He supposed it wouldn't be much different than when they were on a mission, he had stayed in a room with Naruto before with no difficulties.

Yes it would be just like when they were on a mission. With this thought he turned to the giant person and said.

"Well giant my home is this way, follow me" Sai said giving him a smile.

"Ok" was all Chad said in return.

Sai then turned and walked away Chad following him silently. It stayed this way for a while Sai not really sure what to say to the silent man, and Chad was just comfortable with the silence as he always was. Eventually though Sai spoke again. Sakura had told him that polite small talk was a good way to get to know someone and make fiends. He thought it would be a good idea seeing as they were going to be living together. The nickname seemed to have gone down well this time too, at least he thought it had the guy hadn't really said anything about it. But what do I ask? Something about them selves, yes that should work.

"Have you always been so large?"

Chad looked at the pale kid for a second wondering why he asked that all of a sudden but he didn't really care so just answered.

"Yes"

"Do you like it?"

"... I guess so" Chad replied slowly, wondering where this was going. But the guy Sai just smiled at him in a way that struck Chad as not real and slightly creepy and walked on in silence. Chad followed the boy for a short time until they came to a small apartment building.

Sai let them into his home, he was wondering where he was going to put the giant man. Maybe four bed rolls laid out would do.

**Orihime and Sakura.**

"Thank you very much for taking me in Sakura"

"Oh it's no trouble" Sakura replied to the girl "so you're a healer right? Do you have any fighting skills?"

"Yes that's right, and umm no not really Rukia taught me the basics a while ago but I can create a shield so I usually just rely on that" Orihime answered.

"Oh really that will be interesting to see, but it can wait until tomorrow, were at my house now"

Sakura's then proceeded to show the girl into the house and they sorted out where she would be sleeping.

**Ishida and Lee.**

A severely ticked off Quincy was following the green clad Lee down a quiet street, the boy hadn't shut up since they split from the group. About how he was excited to have this opportunity to make a new friend and how much fun and youthful male bonding they were going to do.

Ishida was seriously considering shooting him just for some peace and quiet.

"Welcome to my home! I've never had anyone stay over before this will be a great adventure!" lee exclaimed while throwing his door open and then pumping his fist in the air.

It'll be something alright Ishida thought to himself most likely the road to murder. But all he said was "I'm sure" he didn't want to be rude they were in a different world after all best not to upset the natives.

**Toushiro and Kakashi.**

The group split up and Kakashi was left with the white haired kid. He had a frown on his face and looked to be thinking hard about something. Just as he was about to say for him to follow the boy spoke up.

"You mentioned a training ground earlier, can you take me there, there is something I need to sort out before anything else happens"

He was a little taken aback by the question but the kid looked serious so he agreed the proceeded to show him to the nearest grounds. It wasn't far and they travelled in silence, they soon arrived to the large open area.

"So is there a problem?" Kakashi asked the kid

"That's what we are here to find out" he replied. One thing had been bothering the captain since the meeting with the Hokage, they were still in gigais. If they were going to be of any help to the people here at all he needed to know if they could see them or not.

"I'm going to test something out, it may just look like I fall down dead don't be alarmed if that happens ill get up again straight away, but hopefully you'll be able to see me"

"You're not making much sense" Kakashi replied to the boy, just what was he going to do exactly?

"If this works it will, and if it doesn't well then you'll have to stay that way"

He didn't like the sound of that what was he keeping from him? Why would he fall down and appear dead? Despite his questions all he said was "ok, go ahead"

Toushiro stepped away from Kakashi a few paces and proceeded to eject his real self out of the gigai which then toppled to the ground in a heap. He looked to Kakashi and found him to be looking straight at him, his visible eye was looking a little bugged out though.

"Looks like it worked then, good"

The silver haired man just continued to stare at Toushiro trying to make sense of what he just saw. Did he just pop out of his body? And change clothes… and gain a sword.

"What just happened exactly?" Kakashi asked the now black and white clad boy.

"That" he said pointing to the him on the floor "is a fake body called a gigai, me Renji and Rukia are spirit beings known as soul reapers, Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper he has a spirit form too but his body is real, ordinary people where were from cant see us so we need the gigais" at this point Toushiro thought it would be best to leave out the part about them being dead, no need to start a panic or a mob.

"I suppose that makes sense, but then what about the other three?" the kid hadn't said anything about them being spirit beings, his mind was racing and trying to catch up at the same time, spirit beings… did that mean they were dead? Can't be… right?

"They are humans with high spirit pressure and they have powers unique to them" the captain replied thinking that the man was very quick on the uptake. "Is there some where I can put the gigai now that I know your people can see us there's no need for it" Toushiro asked of the silver haired man.

Where was he supposed to put a body? A fake one maybe but it was still a body. "Well maybe the Hokage can have it stored in the hospital or something"

"Good, can you take it to her? Ill go and tell the others and have them bring theirs to her office, we can meet you there"

…Was this kid giving him orders? Well see about that.

"How will you find them? I can tell the others and you can take your gigai to the Hokage tower"

"finding them wont be an issue, I can sense their spiritual pressure" Toushiro answered the silver haired man wondering if was trying to be help full or did he just not like being told what do to.

Not wanting to get into a spat with the new comer Kakashi agreed to his original plan. He slung the body over his shoulder and took off for Tsunades office, just after he took off he looked back but the white haired boy was no where in sight, their fast he thought to him self tomorrow should be interesting.

**Ichigo and Naruto.**

"Come on Ichigo ill show you to my place" Naruto crowed to the orange head.

Ichigo was not looking forward to this, this dude was loud and annoying, just like Keigo he thought with a shudder. Well if he tries to hug me like he does ill deal with him in the same way. The thought of decking the loud blonde to shut him up cheered him up some, so he continued to follow him down the street with a not so deep scowl.

They hadn't been walking long Naruto keeping up a constant chatter, pointing places out as they passed them when he fell silent for a whole minute. This put Ichigo on slight alert wondering if there was something wrong, he became alarmed when the boy turned to him with narrowed eyes and asked

"So… tell me Ichigo, how did you get your hair so orange?"

"I didn't do anything, its natural!" that's what he wanted to know? Well he does seem to like orange judging by that out fit anyway.

"Aww man! I was hoping to get some of my hair like that that would have been awesome!" complained the blonde

"Having orange hair isn't that great you know" Ichigo said. This only caused Naruto to look at him as if he were crazy

"But orange is the best colour ever!"

"You know you're kinda obsessed right?"

"Whatever, were at my place now"

They were stood in front of a ramshackle looking building with two floors. Ichigo followed Naruto up the stairs to the first floor and to a faded green door that he then opened and led Ichigo through. They slipped off their shoes by the door in the small hall way and then made their way into the apartment. It was quite small and all open plan, there was a bed in the far corner by the window a two setter sofa and then a kitchenette with a table and one chair. The only separate room in the place was for the bathroom and also another door that when asked about Naruto showed him that it led to a kind of balcony. Looks more like a fenced in plank to me the orange head thought.

"So I don't reckon you'll fit on the couch so you can have the bed if you like or I have bed roll for the floor"

"Ill be fine on the floor thank you, you can keep your bed"

Just then there came a tap at the window they both looked around not surprised at the noise but they were surprised at who was standing there. It was Toushiro, he tapped again glaring at them when neither moved to let him in and were just staring. This snapped Naruto put of it and he rushed over the open the window. The small captain then hopped inside as soon as there was room and faced Ichigo.

In his mind he was annoyed as it was obvious Kurosaki hadn't noticed he was in his spirit form and if he had he hadn't connected the dots. Idiot.

"Toushiro, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him.

"Captain Hitsuguya! And I came to tell you that the people here can see us in our spirit form as you obviously haven't noticed yet. I'm going to collect the other two and leave our gigai with Hokage, if you have t leave your body remember to leave it some where safe, I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow" with that said he turned and leaped back out of the window.

They both stared after him of a minute before Naruto turned to Ichigo with a freaked out look and asked

"Did he say leave your body?"

Great thanks _captain_!

"Umm yea, it's nothing to be alarmed about though it's normal for me"

"Eh! How can that be normal?" Naruto screeched back if he wasn't in his body that would make him a ghost right? No way am I living with a ghost!

"calm down, its how I fight I have a spirit form, were called soul reapers, Ishida, Chad and Orihime are human with spirit powers though" Ichigo this explanation would be enough for the blonde he really didn't want to go into detail about it all.

"So your not a ghost?" he asked the soul reaper.

"No I'm not a ghost, it'll make more sense tomorrow when our abilities are tested" please shut up now.

"Oh well ok then" then Naruto smiled and forgot his worries, leaving Ichigo to wonder if he was bipolar or something.

The group then spent the rest of the day being showed around the village by their new friends, mostly getting along others however were secretly plotting murder or suicide. Either way they were all looking forward to tomorrow.

**Finally got it finished! Sorry again it took so long, next update shall be a lot sooner I promise. **

**Please leave a review they are writing fuel =] **


End file.
